Happy Birthday, Itachi
by Lady Braus
Summary: When his mother told him to make a wish, Itachi knew what he wanted. All he had to do was to tell her in person. Happy Birthday, Itachi. ItaHana AU


**Happy birthday, Itachi, and to anyone who shares the same day with him. You're so lucky. My birthday is ten days away on June 19.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Eighteen candles were lit on top of the cake waiting to be blown. His mother told him to make a wish and anyone who was there waited patiently for Itachi. From the corner of his eye, Itachi saw Hana with a smile on her face.

If anyone could see closely then they would have noticed the faint smirk on his lips.

Itachi had romantic feelings for Hana. He saw her more than just a friend. In the many years Itachi had known Hana, his feelings for her changed when he saw a group of children playing with her dogs. He saw how Hana interacted with them and how they where having a good time. Seeing that reached his heart and Itachi had fallen for her on the spot.

She had grown from a wild child to a beautiful young woman over the years. Although she had changed physically with her appearance, Hana still behaves like her clan. With her being both a kunoichi and a vet medic, Hana accomplished a lot of things by the time she turned eighteen and he would be a fool if he did not have her by his side.

Everyone clapped and cheered when he blew out the candles in one blow. After everyone had their slice of the cake, Itachi made his way over to Hana where she was talking to her brother and mother.

"Hana, can I talk to you?"

Hana agreed and followed him outside through the back door in the kitchen. He slides it open allowing them to enter the backyard. Once he slid it shut, Itachi went to stand next to Hana where she was looking up at the moon. The scent of her perfume reached through his nose and Itachi found it to be pleasant on her.

She looked so beautiful in her dark green kimono and her hair loose behind her back. Her lips were painted red and Itachi could not help but to think on how it would feel to kiss her.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about, Itachi?"

He was brought back from his thoughts and focused his attention on her.

"It's about the birthday wish I had made, Hana."

"You're not supposed to say your wish out loud. Otherwise, it won't come true."

"I have a feeling it will come true regardless if I broke that rule."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Hana crossed her arms.

"Okay, Itachi. What did you wish for on your birthday?"

Hana's eyes widen a bit yet stood in place when his hands cupped her face. Her black eyes stared into his onyx ones. The closeness of his face brought a pink blush on her cheeks. Hana closed her eyes when he then brushed his mouth over hers and remained shut when Itachi answered her question.

"You."

With that word, Itachi captured her lips. The pressure was gentle and soft without a hint of roughness. He then traced her lips with his tongue and entered allowing them to mingle. Hana wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned lightly throughout the kiss. When he pulled apart, Itachi saw her lips puffed and the coloring on her lips smudged out of place. Hana breathed out a few times and looked up at him.

"I love you, Hana. The one thing I wish was for you to be with me."

Hana was in awe at his confession. She never thought that he liked her at all so for him to say that to Hana was a total surprise. Yet, hearing him say that brought a feeling within her heart and Hana fell in love with him.

"Then consider your wish to come true, Itachi."

Hana pulled him in for another kiss and Itachi gave in right away. He was glad that his birthday wish came true and that Hana is now his girlfriend. Pulling back once again, Hana laughed as Itachi wiped the smudges around her lips and Hana did the same to his lips.

"Let's go back and announce to everyone that we are now a couple."

Walking hand in hand, Itachi led his now girlfriend, Hana, back inside where they gave them the news. They were congratulated and wished for them the best of luck. However, the two people who were pleased the most was their mothers. They secretly cheered in their heads that they will get to have grandchildren but first their children have to get married.

The sooner they do that the better that day will come.


End file.
